Language Nursery
Release Dates # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 1997 January 31, 1997 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 1998 February 1, 1998 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 1999 August 14, 1999 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2002 February 16, 2002 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 2007: Voices from Many Lands March 17, 2007 # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 December 6, 2008 # World of Languages 2010 Discovery Kit March 4, 2010 # World of Languages 2012 February 25 2012 Languages # English # Spanish # French # German # Hebrew # Japanese # Russian # Italian # Chinese # Norwegian # Portuguese # Korean # Swedish # Greek # Punjabi # Finnish # Arabic # Swahili # Danish # Slovak # Hindi # Persian # Khmer # Ukrainian # Vietnamese Soundfonts # Music Box (From the Korg 01wfd) # E Piano 1 (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) # Drum Kit (From the Korg 01wfd) # Harp (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) # Xylophone (From the Alesis Quadrasynth) Nursery Rhymes, Classical Music, Alphabet And Counting # Pop Goes the Weasel - Traditional # Baby Einstein Theme - Bill Weisbach # Abenlied (Evening Song) - German # Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Traditional # Russian Counting 1 to 20 - Russian # Aiueo (Alphabet) - Japanese # Jack and Jill - English # Numi Numi (Sleep, Sleep) - Hebrew # Lied - German # French Counting 1 to 20 - French # Mozart's Lullaby - Russian # Edo No Komori Uta (A Doll Story) - Japanese # Oye! Mira! (Hey Diddle Diddle) - Spanish # German Counting 1 to 20 - German # J'avais (I Had) - French # Hush Baby - Hebrew # Hebrew Alphabet - Hebrew # Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita (Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star) - Spanish # Humpty Dumpty - English # French Alphabet - French # Mary Had a Little Lamb - Traditional # Little Geese - Russian # Kinderpredigt (Child's Prayer) - German # English Counting 1 to 20 - English # Little Bo Peep - French # The Wheels on the Bus - Traditional # Spanish Alphabet - Spanish # Hebrew Counting 1 to 20 - Hebrew # Koolam (Everyone Clap Hands) - Hebrew # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - English # Japanese Counting 1 to 20 - Japanese # Hush Baby - Russian # German Alphabet - German # Laila Tov Yedeedi (Go to Sleep) - Hebrew # Spanish Counting 1 to 10 - Spanish # Spanish Counting 1 to 20 - Spanish # Little Miss Muffet - English # Sakura, Sakura (Cherry Blossom Song) - Japanese # Russian Alphabet - Russian # Niji (Rainbows) - Japanese # Baby Einstein Lullaby - Bill Weisbach # Composed By Bill Weisbach Baby Einstein: Language Nursery Toy Chest # Bear in the Box by Ambi Toys # Roly Poly Cow by Iwaya # Rock-A-Stack by Fisher-Price # Stacking Wooden Rings by Schylling # Sesame Street Motorized Ride On Express Train Ride-On by Tyco # Casey Toy Train Engine, People Car, Smiley Face Gondola and Circus Caboose by LGB # Liquid Motion Tumbler by Toysmith # The Funny Barnyard by DYTOY # Musical Mobile by Bright Starts # Cardboard Bricks by Roylco # Candles by Lady Robyn # Spiral Comets by Spencer's Gift # Harmony by Ideal # Groovy Girls: Cicely by Manhattan Toy # Plush Girl Doll by Baby Gap # Barbracolle Doll by Corolle # Raggedy Ann by Applause # Betsy Wetsy by Ideal # Tidoo Doll by Corolle # Pull-Along Wiggly Caterpillar by Fun Years # Spiral Bead Lamp by Kenart # Baby's Music Box by Shelcore # Musical Push N' Go Merry by TOMY # Fun Links by Kids II # Foam Alphabet Blocks by Lee Chyun # Big Blocks by Schylling # Curious Creatures: Happy Starfish by The First Years # Wind-Up Musical Lamb by Bantam # Lily Lamb by Eden # Seedlings Colorful Windmill by Summer Lane # Musical Clock by Fisher-Price # Tick Tock Musical Clock by Tolo Toys # Bright Ball by Playskool # Pipsqueak the Pup by Lamaze # My First Christmas Bear by Eden # Sherberts Pig Plush by Eden # Chiming Octopus by Jolly Toys # Octotunes by Lamaze # Xylophone by Plan Toys # The Original Gyroscope by Tedco # Rock N' Roll Top: La Bamba by Maui Toys # Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton # JW Stannard: Sleigh Balls by Natural Wonders # Wind Chimes (Unknown) # Metronome by Wittner # Small Red Circle Sticker (Unknown) # Yellow Circle Sticker (Unknown) # Shake N' Shine Rattle by The First Years # Small Plush Duck Rattle by Brio # Duck from Discovery Play Melody Mirror by Baby Einstein # Plush Cow by Brio # Cow Jumped Over The Moon by Eden # Hammer Rattle (Unknown) Trivia * Venus Rotating Fiber Optic Lamp by Spencer Gifts Appears In Baby Mozart, Baby Newton and Baby Galileo Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:10th Anniversary Category:Leapfrog Category:1996